Wanting You
by ElegantArtist21
Summary: Cole can sense her loneliness. He just wants to help. Sneaking into her bedroom in the middle of the night can help, can't it? Rating will be M
1. Chapter 1

_He wished he could help her, the Inquisitor._  
 _He felt her loneliness and it resonated from her like a cold wind as she passed him by._  
 _She hid it well, but he could feel the weight on her chest. He wanted to help, but how? Much a stranger to the others he kept his distance._

 _But she was always so kind and gentle with him._  
 _"You are kind like a basket of flowers...bright...warm sunny days...makes sorrow flee." He told her, it made her smile, but he knew the longing she felt. He would appear next to her often, just to be around her. She made him feel warm and relaxed. But of late there was no longer joy in her heart, this made her feel cold and distant to him._  
 _Once he had bumped his hand into hers, he could feel a sudden jolt in his heart and could see a blush form on her cheeks._

 _She was smiling at him and that made him glad._  
 _"I want to help." Cole whispered to himself. She had trusted him so much, more than anyone else had in his whole life. Helping the Inquisition was his duty, but helping the Inquisitor came from his heart. He didn't want the others to know how she hid that pain, that loneliness._

 ** _He would come to her when she was alone._**

 **The Inquisitors Bedroom**

The night hung thick in the air. Only the fireplace burned cheerfully in the corner, illuminating a soft warmth that filled the corner of the grand room. The Inquisitor slept on her bed, the soft silk sheets wound and tangled around her. Her soft hair glistening all around her and soft breath gently rose and fell in her chest. All was safe in her small kingdom, but her heart was in turmoil. She had given her life to the Inquisition, the blood and sweat she shed for the cause. She asked for nothing in return but gave everything. Perhaps because she gave so much, and then found herself suddenly empty.

Her schedule she executed exhausted her, drove her to utter collapse every night. But it was better this way. She wouldn't feel the aching pain in her chest when she found herself alone in the great halls of her mighty keep. The smiles of her companions and their company only dulled the pain temporary. She wanted to feel something deeper.

 _Something real._

A shadow appeared on her balcony and slowly stalked towards the wide open doors. His dark eyes reflected that of a predator, focused on its prey. His silvery blonde hair danced in the moonlight, shimmering, reflecting the stars above him.

Cole felt every nerve on his skin prickle as he drew into her chambers. _Was this wrong?_

He always had given her privacy. Though he could always come and go where he pleased unseen. But he had always been afraid to come here. But this was urgent.

 _The Inquisitor needed his help._

His figure stood in the moonlight that flowed into the room. The soft light caressed the edges of his dark leather that clung to his body, it encircled around him exposing the lean chiseled muscle beneath. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest when his gaze found her.

Never had he seen her exposed like this, she was delicate and soft. He found himself mesmerized by her. A strange emotion tightened around his heart and he found breathing difficult. Instinctively his gloved hand grasped at his chest, as if some weight had been pressed against it. He shouldn't be afraid, but he didn't know if she would be mad. His brow furrowed and his eyes intensified on her sleeping form. Then with courage he proceeded into the haven of her bedroom. His eyes quickly scanned the room, he saw her desk full of papers, neatly folded clothes by the dresser, quickly his eyes snapped back to her.

Closer and closer he drew to her bed, his heart thrumming loudly in his ears. Crouching by her side his eyes intently watched her still form. Slowly he reached out for her cheek, his fingers frozen hesitantly. He bit his bottom lip nervously, "It must be done, I must help." he whispered reassuring himself.

You awoke, brain hazy with dreams. Something soft gently stroked, it felt good, until your heart jolted with panic of the unknown.

Awaken from slumber gasping, staring into his haunting eyes, staring directly into yours.

"C...Cole." Stammering, heart beating hard in your chest. Instantly hands fumbled making sure the small clothes where not showing under then thin sheet barely covering your half naked body.

Throat searched for the words as eyes searched his frantically, trying to understand his presence.

"W...what is it?" Thoughts whirled about trying to make sense of the situation.

"I am...here." His lips moved slowly as he drew out the words. His brow furrowed at the frustration of lack of words. "You have been hurting…soft whispers…trying to hide it, but I can feel." He swallowed hard, his long ivory neck catching your attention.

Concern flooded you. "Why did you come here? What time is it?"

Cole's eyes became desperate and his movements nervous.

"I hope...I hope you are not upset! I just want to help! I know you feel...for what I do not know. But..." His eyes flinched to meet yours and then quickly down between his crouched knees. "Please, let me help you, heal the pain."

Was this a dream? No it couldn't be, it felt too real. You admit to yourself you've always fantasized about this moment, letting careless thoughts wander with desire. What if Cole suddenly appeared in your room? Late at night with no one around, just you and him. Cole had always had a special place in your heart, he was so innocent, free and untamable.

But now that he's here, your stomach churned nervously and feelings fluttered uncontrollably.

"I'm fine Cole, you don't need to worry about me." You felt disappointment once the words left your lips. His presence here was exhilarating and having his attention made a small special feeling grow deep within. But always hiding inside and pretending everything was ok. That is what the game was all about.

Cole struggled mentally, it was all over his face. "I...I can give you what you want. Please let me show you." His deep forlorn ocean eyes gazed hopefully into yours.

 _Strange._ "What is it that you want to give me?" Your curiosity peaked with his offer.

Cole abruptly stood up, his fingers twiddling at his sides. "You will need to stand...I think." His voice trailed off, unsure of his words.

"Alright." It amused you to play along. "But look away for a moment."

Cole cocked his head to one side "Why?"

An eyebrow shot up. "Because _I_ am not properly dressed."

A terrified look came upon Cole and then a scarlet blush filled his cheeks. Quickly he turned on his heels, tilting his head. Hiding his embarrassment in his golden locks.

You couldn't help but giggle a little, he was adorable. Slipping on a fitting nightgown, you stood next to him. The heat that emulated from him made you want to draw closer. But resisted.

Shivering from the cool air, lingering eyes raked his long lithe form. "Ok Cole, what is it?" Slowly turning, warily his worried eyes met yours. He nervously looked down and stared at his leather boots.

"Let...let me show you. I know this will help. But I've never..." An awkward silence followed.

Suddenly it was your heart that was quivering at his strange words. "Never what?" Slowly almost intimately Cole's eyes traced up your figure to your eyes. You could see the fear in his, a fear of the unknown.

His voice came out a husky whisper. "Done this."

Your heart leaped into your throat. What was he talking about? "I don't understand, Cole. Please elaborate."

"I thought I had but...no...heart swimming, dark depths...unexplored." Cole turned and then started pacing the room. Shadows dancing off his movements giving him a foreboding appearance.

What was this all about? "Please Cole, you came here for a reason."

His pacing slowed to a halt. "Yes. I did." Then his wild eyes met yours and stirred with a new determination. His jaw hardened, he turned and walked towards you, his eyes locked on, memorizing and paralyzing your being. His hands caught your attention as he removed his gloves and let them fall to the floor.

Cole's voice was a husky low tone. "Look into my eyes." Your eyes shot up into his gaze. He was standing so close now, the heat of his body radiated off of him like a fire.

He softly captures your chin between his fingers, returning your gaze deeply with his. You feel the air around you grow thick and heavy with tension. The nearness of him sparked a primitive response in your body. Cole's fingers slowly reach up to your side. Hesitating his fingers pause before contact, almost expecting to be burned. You feel his fingers gently caress your hip, lunging your heart into a gallop.

You hear a shallow pant from his lips as his blue orbs flicker to your lips before returning to your eyes. A deep warmth starts to flood your chest as you struggle to focus. His dark eyes filled with yearning.

"I want to show you." His words trail off into a whisper.

Breathless you stammer. "Show me?"

"You aren't _alone_." He spoke the words so honestly and innocently.

 _Oh Maker_. What was going to happen next?

His cheeks turn bright red and he swallows loudly again. His fingers are strong and warm as they slowly wind around your lower back. You feel him draw you nearer, his scent intoxicating your sense. You can barely think or focus on how his breathing changed, becoming eager. You see his marble skin start to glisten in the flickering fire light.

Your breath catches in your throat.

His eyes capture you, entrapping around you, unable to escape the sea in which you swim. His pulse thrummed in his neck and lips parted slowly, agonizing slowly, his mouth tilting breathing in your scent. His lips hovering over yours, almost touching. You can feel his heart hammering in his chest, wildly out of control. He seems unsure, terribly frightened of going forward. Not knowing what it would bring.

Cole's lips gently touch yours, a light brush only for a moment. Your mind explodes into stars and you forget everything, how to breathe, how to think, your mind is set free in a burst of flame rippling through your veins. The sensation driving shivers through you, paralyzing you in that moment.

You press your lips into his and his mouth awkwardly meets yours. A ragged breath escapes his lips as if he were holding it, afraid to breathe. A desperate groan pleaded in his throat as his body began to shake like a leaf in the wind. His hands trembled as they framed your face, fingertips brushing your cheeks delicately. His lips lingered against yours, his lips taste sweet and warm.

His muscles tense and his senses strain in every inch of his being as your fingers wrap behind his back. Your tongue slides out to lick his lower lip, a soft whimper emerges from Cole's mouth, his lips becoming more urgent and hastily against yours.

Your tongue glides into Cole's mouth, the mere touch of your tongues makes your knees almost buckle beneath you, the exhilaration coursing violently through your blood. You can feel the raw hunger building as you fall into him, deepening the kiss. Breathing becomes ragged and desperate as instinct takes hold.

In need of air you pull away and look into Cole's half lidded eyes that bore down into yours. His lips trembling and his body quivering from the impact of your lips. Your heart surged with an overwhelming feeling and your stomach spurs flutters deep inside you.

Whispering almost on the edge of panic, panting heavily. "I never thought..." Cole's eyes trace to your lips hungrily and then snap back to yours a darkness and desire burns in them like an unquenchable flame that has been released devastating and consuming everything in its path. But as his searched you could see his face slowly furrowing with innocent vulnerability.

"Cole that was..." You whispered between your haggard breaths.

Cole mouthed to speak but no words escaped as he swallowed hard. Slowly exhaling he bowed his graceful neck and leaned his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. He licked his lips and bit his lower lip, savoring the taste of his first kiss.

Whispering, voice on the edge of cracking. "I have no words...to describe what I feel. My lips burn to taste yours again...please let me?" His eyes peer curiously into yours, pleading and _begging_.

Your heart leaps. "Yes..." Your voice rasps.

Cole's warm lips find yours once more, this time more eager than before. You press yourself against him, surrounding his face with your hands, letting your mouth melt like lava into his. The kiss is soft and delicate but it soon escalates. Hands search for places to cling tighter, bodies press closer.

He then pulls away breathing heavily, eyes full with a wild frenzy. He licks his lips and you can't turn your eyes away from his quivering mouth.

"I shouldn't but I want to...I want to..." His voice thick with desire, a dark hunger flickering in his eyes. "I wanted to show you. You are wanted. I want you." Another rush of sweet emotion floods through your heart.

His eyes captures yours once more. "You want...me?" Your voice quivers.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't control his body or the sensations shooting through his veins.

Cole inhaled and shuddered violently at the feelings that were coursing through him. Everything was new and overwhelming.

Cole stammered. "I…want more." His distress seeping in every extenuated word.

Her eyes widened at his words. He watched her mouth hung open in shock, her mind a complete haze.

"M..More?!" Her breathy voice cracked the silence.

Cole's face contorted and he turned away, eyes shut tight. "Yes. More." His voice cracked.

"Cole, I don't understand completely what's going on." She reached out to gently graze his arm, sending his body into an uncontrolled tremor. "I know you want…more…but." She inhaled sharply and then slowly released it under her breath. "You don't have to do this. I am not alone I have you, our companions, the Inquisition!"

Tears brimming his big eyes, turning to meet hers. A slight panic washed over her at the sight of him.

Then so softly the words poured from his lips. "I've never wanted anything more."

She looked away. "Cole, I think you should think about this."

He shook his head, pouting in silence.

A shy smile spread across her face. "Ok Cole, how about we work on this…tomorrow. Come to my room tomorrow night." She watched the battle and struggle in his eyes. She had wanted him to come back? Even after what had happened!

 _But I want to stay! I want to show her more of what I'm feeling. To show her. But I don't want to scare her away._

Then with a heavy exhale. "If that is…what you think would be best."

Cole saw her eyes etched with distress. "You will come back, won't you?"

"Yes" Then in a whirl of dark smoke, Cole slipped from her room into the shadows outside her balcony.

"Oh Maker…" she exhaled.

The following day was like a dream. Your thoughts could never leave what had happened that night. Cole. His kiss...his touch…

Nothing could break you from the trance that settled over your mind. He had bewitched your thoughts. Cole was nowhere to be seen throughout Skyhold that day, which made your stomach twist. Only the promise of the night brought you what you desired.

Your eyes searched every wall, room and passageway. Heart aching to see him again.

But he wasn't there.

"Where did you go?" Voice whispering under your breath. A calm, warm presence descended around you, the thought of the night promised his return. _Then I shall wait._

"Lips touch…body quivering like winter…shivering…fire consuming me." Cole's thoughts raked his mind, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"I want to touch…distant….uncertain…what will come of this…of me?" Cole muttered pacing on the battlements, the dying sun shedding its final brilliant light around his dark figure.

"It sings to me, she sings to me…calling me closer to her. She frees me." His heart leapt, as his eyes caught the last light upon the horizon. "So close now, can barely contain it…"

Cole shuddered. "What is happening to me?" His heart pounding out of control in his leather bound chest.

He would return, as he said he would.

 **The Inquisitors Bedroom**

Waiting anxiously in her bed, her mind acute and sharp, waiting for his return. The spirit to come in the night was almost there. What would they speak of? What would they discuss? What would they _do_?

A dark figure streaked outside in the moonlight.

Her heart leapt into her throat and her breath was strangled. A wild feeling raced through her like a feral untamed stag. Hope. Dread. Excitement. Ripped through her entire being.

"Cole." Her voice lost in the darkened night. It could only be him, the shadows seemed to breathe and flickered in firelight. His lean figure rounded the door post. There standing in the entrance to her chambers was Cole. Chest drumming and blood racing like fire, she threw back her covers, leaping to her feet next to the bed.

"Cole!" She smiled uncontrollably.

Cole held her gaze for a long moment, his lips tugged into a bashful smile. His shoulders heaving slowly up and down with his heavy breathing.

"I am here."

She laughed nervously and couldn't contain her dumbfounded smile. "You came!"

Cole's stance was dominating the room. His muscles where tightening, straining under his leather armor.

"Please come, sit!" She beckoned to the bed, waving her hand enthusiastically.

Cole physically tensed and his eyes became estranged and wild, staring at the massive bed. The silence that followed stilled the air and exposed the raw tension that clung like a drape.

"Am I aloud?" Cole's voice was rasped, his throat dry.

Her heart gave a stumble in its rampage, seeing his obvious strain. She bit her bottom lip insecurely. "It's ok Cole…we can talk standing!" Oh Maker the awkward silence that followed as she strode toward him. The cold wind seeping through her gown, making her shiver.

Cole's neck tensed, his lips parted letting in shallow breaths as she drew closer.

Eyes hopeful and worried met his, a gentle hand brushed his arm. His mind raced in a panic, but his blood grew hot and frenzied.

"What is this that I am feeling?" Starlight glinting in his wide beautiful eyes. "This feeling aches…burns deep inside…clawing down…then flies high…so high."

Haunting eyes bored into hers. "I want to understand how I feel." His voice on the edge of breaking.

A sharp inhale passed on her lips. Her lips. His eyes lingered on them. So soft. He remembered.

His stomach twisted inside him, making his mind explode into a haze.

She started to speak, but he could not understand. Could not hear her words, his mind went blank. He wanted to possess her lips once more, more than anything. His heart was yearning to break free from his ribs. He never had felt this before, not used to this desire to have anything. But he wanted it. He wanted her. His mouth lunged and captured her lips. His mouth worked feverishly for what he -desperately needed- A growl curdled in the back of his throat. Hungry. Savage. He devoured her.

The raw growl made her ridged against him and his arms possessively wrapped around her. Tightening. Capturing. She then forcefully released her mouth from his, panting and a shudder wracked through her. "Mmmm…" Tasting his sweet kiss. "You sure….you want this?" Her voice shaking.

His heart stopped in his chest. Yes. Yes. Yes. His spirit soared and blazed within him. She wanted him too.

"Yes!" He shouted with all his heart. "More than anything!"

Cole couldn't hold back the wave that hit him. Her hair. Her lips. Her touch was all around him enveloping him whole. His calloused hands squeezed her soft hips, pressing her against the length of his body. Soft flesh molded against his hard unyielding armor.

"More! I want to feel!" Cole's fingers shot up to his armor and he clawed savagely at it. Violently he ripped his armor off one frustrating piece at a time. All the while the onslaught of her mouth and tongue tantalized him. Making him close to a breaking point.

Soon his chest was bare to her touch. Her hands pressed firmly against it, making his body shiver violently.

"Hot…fire…burning…ahhh…" Cole let out a pleading moan as she worked down his neck with her hot mouth. She tasted his skin hungrily, sucking and nipping. Another gasp escaped his lips, his hands trembling at her sides.

"D…don't stop, please Oh!" She bite is neck and then she started to suck. The pleasure of the sensation immobilized him, leaving him completely obedient to her onslaught. His strength ebbed from every single muscle, his body slowly slide to the floor. She clung to him, her witchcraft, her lips, her body overwhelming him in sweet desire.

She was over him now. Releasing his neck she adjusted herself on top of him straddling his waist.

Through the haze of his mind, an alarm went off. Had he gone too far? He needed to get up and apologize now! He tried to shift his body out from under her. Then with a squeeze of her firm thighs she locked his hips in her grasp.

Cole let out a moan, the sensation igniting his loins. A wicked smile flashed upon the Inquisitor's face. Again she ground her supple body against his tense lap. His mouth opened in unexplainable ecstasy and his eyelids fluttered. "Ohh…." His leather pants grew tight and restrictive to his harden arousal.

"I'm on fire…body shaking…can't contain…" Cole's words were forced and chopped, as his mind became overrun with pure sensation with another thrust of her hips.

Moaning loudly, Cole's hands grabbed her soft hips and guided her into another blissful thrust. The Inquisitor gasped and her cheeks blushed scarlet. "Mmmm…Cole…" She bowed her head back, exposing her neck. Without another thought Cole's mouth reached out and his lips suckled her neck. Her body went ridged and her fingers laced into his golden locks, holding his head against her.

"Oh yes! Please Cole, keep going!" She encouraged him, his hot desire burning between her legs.

Cole let out another moan, but this time he sounded like a hungry beast. His lips claimed her neck again and again. Sucking, biting, tasting her skin and savoring every moment of it.

The Inquisitor clung to him and he lavished her neck. The pleasure was so great her mind was drowning in it. She wanted it never to end.

"Cole…" She muttered a strangled groan rumbled in the back of her throat that boardered on climax. He drank her in a like a man dying of thirst, wanting her. Instinctively her hands curled tighter leaning into him for support, needing him like she needed air.

Cole pulled his mouth from her slowly in a torturous draw. She made a small groan of protest as he retreated from her flesh. Slowly they open their eyes to meet one another. She could see his face so close to hers almost touching. His eyes were ravenous, agonizing, starving.

"I want you too." She tremored in her heat.

Cole bite his bottom lip, letting the words sink into him. She felt her heart beating unsteadily and her lips felt plump and she inhaled and exhaled carefully. She felt her heart would burst any moment.

Coles eyes were intense, dangerous and beautiful as they stared back into hers. He was a spirit, malevolent in battle and yet she could see he could be so passionate. He was a being of the spiritual world and he drew every desire out from her, consuming her completely.

"Yes." He breathed his hot sweet breath against her raw neck. Vibrations were sent spiraling through her remembering his lips against her neck.

"Oh Cole…" She groaned and she took his face and place her lips against his. She craved him, like she craved oxygen. This was fire, totally uncontrollable fire. She found herself utterly inescapably entrapped by him and she didn't want to let go.


End file.
